1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to an analogue semiconductor device having a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor and to a resistor and a display drive IC (DDI) device including an analogue semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analogue semiconductor device, which has been widely used for digital components of various electronic systems such as an input/output interface, a power management system, a signal detector and a signal amplifier, generally includes a plurality of active devices such as transistors and a plurality of passive devices such as resistors, capacitors and inductors for an optimal operation of the corresponding digital component.
In particular, the passive devices function to in effect increase the stability and reliability of a digital device of the electronic system including the analogue semiconductor device as well as serve as a circuit component of the analogue semiconductor device.
For example, the resistor of the analogue semiconductor device is usually provided as a derived resistor such as a sink resistor of an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protector and a compensation resistor for compensating for non-uniformity in the luminance of a large-scaled flat panel display device.
The resistor may be formed in a front end of line (FEOL) process together with transistors prior to metal contacts and wirings of the analogue semiconductor device or a back end of line (BEOL) process together with wirings posterior to the transistors of the analogue semiconductor device.
The FEOL resistor usually has poor resistor uniformity due to the metal and wiring processes carried out after the FEOL process. In addition, it is problematic to provide a large resistance by forming the resistor in the FEOL process because an FEOL resistor having a large resistance requires a large area and thus, the chip must be correspondingly large which runs counter to the demand in the industry for small and compact semiconductor devices. In addition, because the FEOL resistor is pre-formed together with the transistors under an interlayer insulation, the FEOL resistor hardly impacts the resistance in the circuit including the analogue semiconductor device, which makes it very difficult to control the resistance of the device.
The BEOL resistor is usually arranged on the interlayer insulation under which various conductive structures such as transistors and contact pads have been formed. Therefore, parasitic capacitance tends to be generated between the underlying conductive structures and the BEOL resistor, which significantly reduces the reliability of the analogue semiconductor device.
In recent times as the integration degree of semiconductor devices has increased, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor has been widely used in analogue semiconductor devices due to the fact that an MIM capacitor can provide a large capacitance and exhibits high operational stability. Thus, the parasitic capacitance tends to be quite high between the MIM capacitor and the BEOL resistor as well as between the underlying conductive structures and the BEOL resistor.
In particular, when an analogue semiconductor device requires the derived resistor to provide a resistance in a range of about a few tens of ohms to about a few thousands ohms, the parasitic capacitance between the derived resistor and the conductive structures including the MIM capacitor significantly decreases the reliability and stability of the analogue semiconductor devices.